mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Mortal Kombat Characters
The list is wrong! Is said that every character from Deadly Alliance is in Tournament Edition, but is not true!--Kombatgod 13:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I Think it's time for me to fix it up a little --Kombatgod 14:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Reformatting Problems I saw with the old format. * 1. It doesn't differentiate between different ports of a game with sometimes very different character rosters. Except for some odd cases like the Game Boy Advance Deadly Alliance or Mortal Kombat Advance. * 2. The one huge graph is too large to be viewable on Wikia without clicking on a little bar and taking up the whole screen. Problems identified with the new format. * 1. The use of official spoilers for who is playable or a cameo in the next game. I've since removed all MK9 references from the page and will await April. Good thing about the new format. * 1. It makes a clear distinction between (major) characters vs. minor characters (playable vs. just cameo/non-fighting game) and has a complete list of all playable characters in the 8 games (and updates). * 2. It compares with appearances in other media besides the games (with games going first). * 3. It's sectioned out by game, and sectioned to (at most) 8 fields, letting the graphs flow freely within Wikia's tight framework and allowing ease of reading. * 4. It's complete. Every playable character from every port of every MK fighting game is noted within the information. The other media section might be incomplete, but it is complete to the best of my knowledge. For those reasons, and the fact that I may be biased after spending twelve hours working on it, I've reverted the revert of it (2R), which was done without any discussion first or attempt at discussion afterwards. The only thing mentioned in the edit summary was that it was too drastic of a change, although that doesn't really explain the complete removal of the media list.--Tim Thomason 22:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! It's been a while since I last visited the wiki, so I don't know how many times this page has been updated/undone/redone... But honestly I'm afraid to say I don't like this new format... It just doesn't make sense to me! This page should be a table! A table is made of rows (in this case characters) and columns (in this case games). All that text between the rows makes very difficult to read the columns of the table! We can read the rows, and see every character in what game is, but not the columns, so we can't see every game what characters has in! :I know the old version is all but perfect, but to me this can't be the right solution. I don't want to say your work is all wrong, but I'd return to the old version and use these rows for the character's pages, as a summary! That would be very useful 'cause the character's boxes only say their appearances in main games, not minor ports, information that has to be searched in trivia sections... :Also I like the appearance order more that the alphabetical order, but we may use a sortable table to make both versions. :I'll make a new table and post it somewhere to know what you guys think about it.--Kombatgod 11:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about that a little, and someone may actually prefer this version... The name of the page is "list" after all, so it doesn't have to be a table... But I really feel that right now the page is something like a hybrid between a list and a table. So, if we want to make a list, it would be better to make every character into its sub-setion with also a description for every one of them, much like every other Wiki has! On the opposite, I made a new table version, complete with minor ports, check it out here. We may choose one of these formats, but I think we may just keep both, in two separate pages! Because even if most people prefer one version, there may still be many people prefering the other one! Feel free to let me know your opinion!--Kombatgod 08:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, a table can be used to represent a list, but if people have issues with the current table format, I would not be against the idea of having a simple list and a simple table form. Your sortable table idea (which I read through that page's history) is good. Maybe we can take most of my trivia on game availabilty and include it on the sortable list as notes (2, "This character was not present in the GameBoy Color version of Mortal Kombat 4.")? This page could be a simple textual list in that case, maybe with the same "Introduced in ..." style, and maybe italicized anotations ( (MKT, MK:DA, MK:A) ), but otherwise leaving out the table and trivia. This leaves out the weird combinations of MK3/MKT/UMK3 that I had to keep it manageable at the "base 9" games. I won't have time to mess with it today, but tomorrow (Thursday, April 21st), I'll take a crack at it.--Tim Thomason 13:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Characters Image Hi CavalierTunes and Smoke., i know that this image is an fan-art but it has all characters. It is a possibility to change the current image to this one? Dragon NJMB 05:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ]] :The original image has almost all of the characters in it (it just lacks Khameleon, Daegon, and Taven). We could just use that. But, I'll leave the final decision to Smoke., because that image is extremely well done. Although, personally, I believe we should avoid fan-art whenever possible. 18:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I know your stances about fan-art, but only I did this section because I want to know if there is a slight chance to do an exception this time. But as you said, it is now Smoke.'s decision. Dragon NJMB 01:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Sub-Zero you let him out of the table GunBlazer 13:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) i stated the wrong character last time, my bad GunBlazer 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) DLC-symbol? to unlock characters by purchase (DLC) is a new feature and might get a new symbol. now kenshi seems to be an "unlockable" (like cyber <0) and skarlet as a selectable character... 06:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) what? 12:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please try to make more sense.. --ByakuyaTALK 12:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi and Skarlet need to have their own symbols for "Appearance by DLC" like the Check mark, the X for not appearing, the question mark, etc. Probably a D for DLC or just DLC would work. It doesn't have an official symbol for the list. --''AZERUTH'' 12:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : I've changed it to just say 'DLC in the spots where a symbol is needed. I'd rather have someone (CavalierTunes?) upload a specialized DLC image like they did for the other images.--Tim Thomason 20:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot in MK I think it could be quite confusing to new people seeing Noob Saibot in the first Mortal Kombat. Although *technically* he was in the game, he wasn't in the game as Noob. I realise that there needs to be a distinction between the original Sub-Zero and the newer one, but I think it would be better to have Sub-Zero in place of Noob in the table because Noob Saibot wasn't playable in the first game, nor was he referenced. Just wondering what people think. Lui Kang (talk) 19:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Vita and challenge tower characters from mk9? Director, cyber reptile, cyber skarlet, cyber shao, stunman, evil spirit from nightwolf ??? All of Mortal Kombat's main characters in one game I would love to see all 76 main characters in one Mortal Kombat game.Natedawg921 (talk) 18:25, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Formatting and mobile games. should mobile game cameos and such be placed in the ame category as the adventure games maybe? it's weird to see a check for freddy for MKX, MKX mobile is not=mkx. maybe a second color of checkmark for characters who appear explusively in other later editions in the lifecycle of the franchise (ie mk gold on n64) like cyber skarlet